


O chwilach na wojnie

by gingercootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Beginning, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercootie/pseuds/gingercootie
Summary: Powoli zapadający w depresję, John Watson i James Sholto rozumieją, że wojny nie da przeżyć się w samotności.





	

Na początku było trudno.  
Czy na wojnie istnieje coś takiego jak osoba?  
W wirze zdarzeń wiele rzeczy jest zamazanych. Życie na froncie składa się z mozaiki momentów trudnych do wyróżnienia ze względu na swoją powtarzalność.   
Chwile walki, czyli burza piasku, kul i huków. Widzisz urywki świata, dopóki wszystkie twoje organy są na swoim miejscu, nie odczuwasz bólu. Nie myślisz za dużo, oddajesz władzę instynktom i rozkazom. Czekasz na wynik.   
Minuty na chwilę przed zaśnięciem. Ciało nie ma siły, aby wykonać choć najmniejszy ruch. Zamykasz powieki, po czym po chwili je otwierasz, bo… Boisz się? Wolisz widzieć swoich współtowarzyszy, dają ci poczucie, że istnieje jeszcze życie. Drżą, chrapią, oddychają miarowo lub mamroczą. Zmęczony starasz się uspokoić myśli. Czekasz na sen.  
Momenty, kiedy wydaje ci się, że jest normalnie. Jakbyś był w domu lub z kolegami na mieście. Gracie w karty, śmiejecie się, rozmawiacie o kobietach. Dajecie upust ciśnieniu i napięciu. Czasami tęsknie patrzycie w niebo, ale tylko na sekundę, żeby nikt tego nie zobaczył. Nie chcecie być wyśmiani. Uśmiechacie się. Czekacie na powrót.  
Chwile pustki. Jest ich wiele, czasami wydaje ci się, że rozciągają się na całe dni. Zdarzają się kiedy leżysz w łóżku szpitalnym. Prawie nie widzisz, jesteś brudny, oblepia się krew. Przerażający ból cię paraliżuje. Nie słyszysz własnych krzyków. Czekasz na koniec. Czasami napadają cię kiedy kucasz w okopie. Szuranie butów, szeptanie żołnierzy i wiatr, a nierzadko cisza. Wszystko przygotowane, karabin na miejscu. Czekasz na wystrzał, na rozkaz. Niekiedy przychodzą po bitwie. Szukasz przełożonego, podtrzymujesz swojego kaprala na ramieniu, on dostał gorzej niż ty. Czekasz na werdykt. Na odpowiedź, na potwierdzenie, że to miało sens.  
Poddajesz się chwilom, one cię wypełniają, definiują. Takich jak ty, takich jak oni były tu już miliony. Wszystko to zostało już przeżyte. Chwile cię ujednolicają. Tracisz kolory, tracisz siebie, swój umysł. Nawet ciało nie pozostaje twoje. Jest własnością państwa, które jeśli zechce poświęci jego kawałki lub całość dla większego dobra. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak prywatność. Śpicie razem, dzielicie prycze w szpitalach, nie ma dla niczego więcej miejsca. Przestajesz zwracać uwagę na dotyk.  
Musiało minąć dużo czasu zanim zauważyłeś, że nie każdy się sobie poddał. Są osoby, które po prostu świecą; nie oślepiającą bielą jak chwile, ale ciepłem i życiem.  
-Witam, Watson.   
-Witam, majorze. Jest jakiś problem? - pytasz, widząc troskę na jego twarzy.  
-Nic poważnego, ja tylko… Chciałem spytać czy potrzebujesz pomocy? Przysłać ci tutaj kogoś z mojego oddziału? Wiem ile u was jest roboty.  
\- Przydałby się ktoś nowy, nie przeczę. Dziękuję, że zauważyłeś. Odkąd zostałem przerzucony do tego skrzydła szpitalnego mam dwa razy tyle pacjentów co wcześniej. Choć tak naprawdę, oni bardziej potrzebują psychologa niż mnie.   
-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Każdy z nas tak ma. Tutaj nie ma niczego co zastąpi przyjaciela. - mówi cicho.  
-Przyjaciela, miłości lub wsparcia po prostu.  
-Wiem. - odpowiada i prostuje sylwetkę, patrząc ci w oczy.   
Załamujesz się widząc ten ból i zrezygnowanie. Twarz osoby, która dźwiga na swoich barkach stanowczo za dużo. Która nie boi się przyznać, że tęskni jak każdy najmniejszy szeregowy. Oczy jego mają jasny odcień błękitu, który rozświetla coś pochodzącego z wnętrza jego postaci.   
Podchodzisz bliżej i kładziesz rękę na jego ramieniu. Obejmuje was cisza, kiedy on sekundę później odwzajemnia gest. Stoicie jeszcze tak przez chwilę lub dwie i odsuwacie się od siebie, z bardziej stabilną postawą. Żegnacie się i patrzysz jak powoli tracisz go z pola widzenia. Wasze kąciki ust lekko drgają.  
Sholto i Watson nie chcą się poddać.


End file.
